


I grew up.

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A weird one that came out of no where, F/M, Father meeting son, Fluff, Footrubs mentioned, Love, Mentions of Death, Mentions of many past characters, Reunions, another chance, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Six years have past from the Legion fell across the Mojave. Caesar and Lanius long dead. Far away in the Commonwealth, Eloise wakes from another dream reminding her of her past, and the man she can not stop loving.





	I grew up.

**Author's Note:**

> Another random one that came out of no were again. I am trying to work on the Decorator and others and these random one keep happening. I have given up on on trying to bring organisation to my brain. :D 
> 
> As always a massive thank you to all who take the time to read my stuff. Comments are as always welcome.  
> You Guys Rock xoxox

Her body screaming in agony as another wave washed over her. Doing her best to focus on lighting the little fire. The twigs catching, her eyes becoming lost in the little fire. Hearing footsteps her body freezing, recognising them as her companion. Her blood defrosting, looking up to see her companions warm eyes gazing at her. 

 

"Lay back let me check." Their voice warm and soft.

 

Laying back leaning on her elbows, the other lifting up her dress checking her. 

 

"It is time. Here bite down on this to stop any sound." Handing her a bit of leather. 

 

Taking the bit of leather biting down on it. Another wave crashing down on her, pushing as the other instructed. The process taking so long her body exhausted. Giving one final push, the other pulling the bundle out. Wrapping it in cloth.

 

"A beautiful baby boy. Say hello to your son." Handing the child to her. 

 

Relief washing over her, still unsure if could raise the child. Taking him from the other looking down, her eyes seeing the dogs head, a ripper in his hand. Dropping the child screaming her body jolting awake. 

Sitting up on her bed looking round her room, getting off the bed. Her blood reheating. The memory fading into the darkness, were every nightmare she had hid.  
Leaving her room walking to the room facing hers looking down at her beautiful son. Now very lively six year old, she had called Elpidios greek for hope. His birth had come quickly after the fall of the Legion at the Fort, and her freedom had been regained. Lost gazing at him trying not to think of his father. 

In truth she did miss him deeply and badly. Even tho he could be so cruel and cold at times. Their sex life was never consensual, tho not always bad, only four times had he taken her when she was not ready. For years now a small part of her feared, tho a massive part of her hoped he would find them. 

He had been missing when the Courier had arrived at the Fort with Craig and slaughtered all round them. Craig had stopped the Courier from shooting her that day. The Courier wanted the Fox to pay for every thing he had ever done. Craig had pointed to the bruises on her neck. The Courier's face had paled, seeing them, breaking the chain on her ankle that kept her attached to the tent, put on two days before by Lucius. Calling to Siri to help her pack, they had helped both women and all other slaves and wives to escape the Fort.  
She knew deep inside that once he had his revenge on Six he would come hunting his wife and child. That nothing in this world would stop him finding what he claimed he loved, in his own twisted weird perverse way. Hearing a cough looking round her eyes landing of Francine as she was called now. 

 

"Another bad dream? We are far far away from there and their land. He will never come this far hunting you. We live in one seriously big ass country. It would be a fucking miracle for him to find you. Beside the fact, we live in a secure settlement, in the Commonwealth now. You have one very powerful friend in Nathan he and the rest will protect you. Remember you are his little goldmine of making his life easier." Her voice so warm and soothing to her. 

 

Smiling warmly at the older woman, who had become like family to her. Closing over Elpi's door, walking down the hall way to the kitchen making them both a warm cup of coffee. Relaxing in the chairs in a comfortable silence her mind ticking away. 

 

"So are you going to tell this Maxson about what is coming?" Francine raising an eyebrow.

 

"Not sure. From what the Paladin says he does seem like a good guy. We shall see later when i meet him. Are you taking up the chance to become a proper doctor?" Baiting the other. 

 

"No. I am good enough to work as i do. We do not have x ray machines and the such. There is no need for me to learn all that. Elpi was beyond excited getting to see inside the Paladins armour. I over heard the Paladin and Nathan talking. Apparently this Maxson is pivved about the New Vegas branch, wants Six's head and the Ncr to pay for it. With all the rebuilding the Brotherhood have been doing west and here i could see them taking it all off the Ncr. Another war over the Mojave in our life time." Rolling her eyes. 

 

Stopping herself laughing, she had always suspected Arthur would react so. Setting her cup down going to the bathroom running the shower. Jumping in washing away the sweat from the terror she had experienced in the night. Feeling fresher and freer, leaving the shower drying herself down wrapping the towel round her. Heading to the bedroom dressing in jeans and a blouse. Using the messed up hair dryer the house had, hearing Francine waking up Elpi chasing him to get showered. She had no idea how she would have made it without the woman. They had travelled for years stopping at so many places, finally making a home here. They had found Nate injured from a Stingwing, healed him up. In return he had brought them here. Eloise now a teacher in the school of the settlement, Francine the doctor. Leaving her room going to the kitchen rustling up breakfast. Setting it on the table, Elpi appearing his hair sticking up, from him using a towel to dry it. Sitting down the three of them eating the food. Grabbing a towel and brush finishing his hair, brushing it down.

 

"You need another hair cut." Her voice soft and warm.

 

"Yes mum." His voice sounding bored. 

 

"Go get your jacket, and shoes. Nate and Dan will be here soon." Taking his plate. 

 

Carrying the dishes to the sink, washing them up. The front door raping then opening. The two men coming in. 

 

"Ready to go?" Nate's warm voice asking.

 

"Two secs just need to grab my jacket." Heading to her room. 

 

Picking up the jacket taking Elpi's hand going out to see the red plum of smoke going into the sky. The morning air carrying a chill, of the weird winters here. The bird arriving Nate helping her and Elpi on board. Waving to Francine, wrapping her jacket tight. Sitting on the bench Dan fixing their belts in place. His smile warm, eyes soft. Elpi excitedly jabbering away to him, trying to see out round him. Nate manning the gun, the bird finally arriving at the ship. Getting off the bird her eyes taking in the real version of the ship. The game version feeling like a distant memory of a different more innocent life time to her. Being lead along the flight deck and to the mess, coffee being gotten for her and a nuka for Elpi. Sipping on a coffee, a scribe coming to the table taking her to meet Arthur. 

 

 

His heart beating wildly seeing her. His mind racing stopping himself from storming across the hall and mess to get to her. Watching as she walked up the hall way and to the Elders office, her ass giving the beautiful wiggle he adored so much. His eyes looking round coming to rest on the young boy that was with her. Walking over to the table looking down at him. His head turning looking up. Eyes blue like his, his mothers mouth, tho his nose. Fighting his body over the trembling trying to take him over. 

 

"Hello my name is Elpidios, tho i get Elpi for short. It means hope. Whats your name?" His voice young but so excited and warm. 

 

"I am Knight-Captain Mikael Jonsson. Would you like a tour of the ship?" His voice he could hear was betraying his emotions. 

 

"I would love to. Are you sure you will not get in trouble?" His eyes screaming his anticipation. 

 

"Very sure. Knight, i am going to show our young guest around the ship." Looking towards Nate.

 

"Brilliant thank you Mikael. Quinlan is looking me again." Rolling his eyes. 

 

Offering his power armoured hand to Elpi. Getting off the seat taking his hand, walking through the ship showing him everything. Elpi talking non stop, telling him all about his life and his mother being a teacher in Sanctuary settlement. That aunt Francine was the doctor, from New Mexico and they knew each other from before he was born. 

 

"You have not mentioned your daddy." Wondering what she told him, if she had replaced him. 

 

"I do not have a daddy. Mummy refuses to get me one. She will not admit it but i think she misses my real daddy. Tho she has bad dreams every night, about a bad man called Vulpes. I heard her screaming two nights back begging him to forgive her." His voice thoughtful.

 

The words hitting his heart like a hammer. He knew he had not been wonderful to her back then, but he had never beaten her. He was as loving as he knew how to be back then. Now after all these years away from the Legion, he was not the same man. Her and their child were the fire that had kept him going. The thought she screamed in fear at night about him sicking him. 

 

"Has she ever talked about your real daddy?" His voice as low as he felt. 

 

"Yeah. She told me in his own weird way she knows he cared for her very deeply. The day the Six guy came along, she said she did not want to leave. But she knew i would there soon and would not have me around all the dead. Aunt Fran helped her pack some things, the Six guy was going to kill her and me. Aunt Fran told me if she had not left he would have killed us both to make daddy pay, Craig was the one who stopped him. Daddy was away, and one of the monsters men was over. He had tried to strangle mummy, Craig thought daddy had done and convinced Six so." Elpi whispering to him.

 

His blood boiling thinking of her suffering, while his back was turned. His sweet innocent perfect wife. Hoping and praying to Mars she told Maxson about the slaughter by Six and he would take them there next. His hatred of Craig melting away knowing now he had saved his wife and child. 

 

"Your mother is a very strong woman to survive so, and to raise you alone. Did she ever say what happened to your father?" His mind racing again. 

 

"Aunt Fran told me his alive, she believes he is hunting for us. Or will be once he deals with the Profligate. Mummy just rolls her eyes and smirks when she says that. I have no idea what it means. Mummy speaks many languages and has taught me many but not the one that word comes from." His lips pursing.

 

The look making him look so like her, when he had first found her and brought her to the Fort. Leading him back through the ship to the mess getting him food. Knowing she would be coming out soon to eat, excusing himself moving to the side of the steps near to Maxson's room. The door finally opening after another 30 minutes. Her figure appearing, smiling as she closed the door. Walking close grabbing her arm pulling her round the wall and under the steps.

 

"Stay quite i will not hurt you." Pulling his helmet off.

 

Watching her eyes seeing a range of emotions cycling through them. Fear anger hatred worry confusion disappointment, love finally appearing. Tears appearing in her eyes. 

 

"Woman i would never hurt you. I know was the worst husband back then, i knew no better. Can you ever forgive me? Maybe give me a chance to show you me now? Let me show and prove to you i love you so deeply? Show you how badly i have missed you? Let me be a father to our son?" His eyes seeing shock and confusion in hers. 

 

"Huh? What did you do to the man i married?" Her voice carrying cheek he had never heard from her before. 

 

Finding himself laughing at her reply, feeling no anger knowing he had that coming.

 

"I grew up. Losing you and him was the worst experience of my life. But i knew you lived. You left me that note, gave me hope and the fire i needed to survive. I hunted but could not find you. Then i remembered you strange fascination with the Brotherhood in DC. So i joined up, young Arthur found me one night holding your silk scarf. I opened up and told him all. For a young man he is very old in soul, he taught me to be a real man. Tho warned me if you were his type he was stealing you. He hasn't tried has he?" His eyes flashing his worry. 

 

"I do not think so. How would i know if he has tried? What would he have said? What name are you using?" Her eyes unsure.

 

"My birth name Mikael. Still so innocent, i have missed you so deeply. Why are you screaming my name in fear at night?" Handing her his helmet. 

 

Stepping back ejecting from his suit. Pulling the zip on the sleeve freeing his hand from his left glove. Moving back taking the helmet setting it on the floor. Running his finger tips on her face, her head moving a small smile appearing enjoying his touch. 

 

"Tell me my Venus why are you so frightened at night of me?" His body shaking touching her skin. 

 

"You threatened to gut me if i left and you found me. Your eyes were like ice, our first time. You had me chained to the bed." The memory flashing pain in her eyes. 

 

"Forgive me please. Our first night i might have been drunk to get the guts to seal our union in front of the others. I have not touched a drop in over six years. I hate to admit it my love but any time i was so cruel to you i was drunk. I have little to no memory of those times." His eyes screaming he spoke only the truth. "Are they to many for you to give me a chance?"

 

Her mouth moving from side to side thinking over what he asked, her thinking interrupted by Elpi.

 

"Why are you so close to my mummy? My daddy will kick your ass for daring to be so near to her!" His voice sure nodding his head. 

 

Laughing deeply and warmly, looking down at his son. His eyes blazing with fire as he spoke. He could see his son was just like him, and very protective of his mother. 

 

"Baby come here." Moving to lift him up. 

 

Picking him up off the floor holding him so he was on her hip. His eyes staring at his, trying to frighten him. 

 

"Elpi. I need you not to shout yell or scream. What i tell you, you need to try and be quite about. Do you understand me?" Her voice soft. 

 

"Yes mummy." His voice low. 

 

"Good boy. This is Mikael. Mikael is your father." Her voice barely over a whisper. 

 

His sons eyes going wide looking at him then at her then back at him. 

 

"You took me round the ship. Did you know? If so why did you not say?" His lips pursing again. 

 

"I guessed you have my eyes and nose, tho your mothers beautiful mouth. I was waiting to speak with your mother first." His eyes soft and warm. 

 

"Does that mean my real name is Elpi Jonsson? Do i call you Daddy? Mummy why didn't you tell me my Daddy was a Knight-Captain? Do you know how cool that is? My Daddy has power armour. Does that mean i can join? Will you beat up the bad man mummy screams about in her dreams?" His voice excited. 

 

"Yes that is your name. We have to registrar you of course and your mummy as my wife, if she will. Last time your mother seen me i was not with the Brotherhood. Yes but your mother has to agree. That man is long dead, he will never be back to hurt your mother, i killed him long ago...." 

 

"Eloise here you are. Have you had food yet? Maxson is out looking you. I think you have made a friend. Mikael, do you two know each other?" Nate's voice breaking the conversation. 

 

"Mikael. Nathan. Who is this young man?" Arthur's warm voice stopping either of them answering. 

 

"This is my son." Eloise smiling softly.

 

"It is an honour to have you here young man. You look just like your mother and father. Will you be registering him with us? His father is a wonderful asset. He is one of my best, his child would be very welcome in our ranks. Tell you what the pair of you come with me. Nathan take young Elpidios here to meet other squires and teachers. While i talk with his parents and help them decide." His voice warm but authoritative. 

 

Letting Elpi down, looking at Nate seeing his jaw hanging open. Giving him a small smile, following behind Arthur and Mikael. Entering his room her nerves bubbling a little. 

 

"You had to marry the hottest woman i have ever seen, smart funny intelligent loving kind gentle perfect. I hate you at times just to tell you. Eloise no matter what you decide you and your son are welcome and are safe and protected by us. I doubt your husband is aware of the truth of who he married, all those years back. I knew who you were the moment he said you never seemed to age. Tho i see you have aged what a year or two now?" Smiling warmly. 

 

"A year and a half. Dr Amari in Goodneighbour got rid of it for me. I am finally 18 after 800 years." Rolling her eyes. 

 

"Mikael drop your eyebrow. You are the head of my intelligence branch, you remember when you came to me asking what was the DC incident. Well now i have to tell you. The DC incident was a complex with twenty men and three women. All centuries old all age frozen, the problem was the special subject did not arrive with them. Because she stands here now. She, i would guess. Landed some how in the Mojave alone, very frightened. To be found by you. She should have landed in my hands you know. I would have shown her what a man is really like. Well you two need to talk and will need counselling to deal with it all. I do hope you will registrar your son with us, and let him join us. We can give him a great chance here. That and the council will go nuts over him. In our eyes Mikael you know, you are not married. Climbing on top of a woman and raping her in front of a sick twisted bastard is not marriage. I am well aware you do love her deeply. I hate to say it, but he is a good man and person now he had buried his alter ego in the desert sand. Your personal guards will go nuts when they hear this is were you are. Only us three know who he was. Lets keep it that way." His eyes going between the pair. 

 

"Francine knows. Our doctor she was a slave back then her name was Siri, she and i have travelled together for years. She now lives in the settlement with me. Yes our union sealing was horrible, tho he did keep whispering forgive me during it. I am not expecting you or any one else to understand, but i do love him so much. He is my husband, if Six had have killed him that day i would have gutted him and Craig and every other one of his friends. Including a former Brotherhood scribe and a followers man who's mother and father were Enclave!" Surprising herself with her words. 

 

Moving to his side his hand reaching for hers. Looking round to see that fire screaming in her eyes that had caused him to fall for her from the first. 

 

"No he does not know all about me, or that i knew his war. I thought we had more time for me to warn him. Tho Edward and Lanius dying were a great relief to me. The man i knew was not the man others did. He was crap at romance and showing he cared. His idea of romantic was to skin a big horn and make me a new fur blanket. Suckie but i got it. He could be cold and cruel to extremes but only four times was he ever bad or cruel to me. When we found out i was expecting, he used to spend his nights listening to my bump or rubbing my feet. Do you know the heaven of having your feet rubbed when expecting? No you would not! So stop picking on him!" Her defence of him making his heart sing. 

 

Arthur laughing softly and warmly. 

 

"I really hate you. She clearly loves you. That is not a twisted mind that has been free, and is speaking from fear. That is a woman deeply in love, because of foot rubs." His laugh getting deeper. 

 

Eloise blushing deeply, her eyes dropping. Letting her hand go pulling her under his arm. Leaning his head down kissing her cheek. 

 

"Is that a yes?" Whispering to her. 

 

"I guess it is." Her eyes lifting to look at him.


End file.
